


Kakuhida oneshot 1

by Hoppspindel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, bottom!hidan, just porn, posted this on tumblr before, so I thought I'd post it here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppspindel/pseuds/Hoppspindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep very creative title :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakuhida oneshot 1

Hidan is standing on his knees on the bed, hands grabbing the headboard so hard it almost cracks. His legs are so far apart that he’s almost sitting in Kakuzu’s lap. Kakuzu is slowly fucking him from behind, each thrust is so hard that Hidan bounces up every time he slams into him.  
Even though Hidan is so close to coming that he’s almost begging, Kakuzu takes his time. He grins wickedly and grabs Hidan by his hair, yanking his head back and baring his throath at the same time as he thrusts hard into him. Hidan moans deeply and a drip of pre-cum trickles down his hard cock.

“F-fuck.. Kakuzu.. Just go faster already..!”

Kakuzu chuckles, feeling a shiver of excitement at Hidan’s desperation. Being in control like this.. Seeing his partner almost reduced to a shivering mess.. He loves every second of it.

“I didn’t hear the magic word.” Kakuzu whispers into Hidan’s ear as he continues to fuck him in the same steady pace.

He can feel Hidan’s thighs shiver against his own, and Kakuzu lets his free hand, the one not tangled in Hidan’s soft hair, wander ‘round Hidan’s toned stomach and down toward his cock. Hidan moans again.

“Fuck you I’m not gonna-”

Hidan is interrupted by an involuntary growl as Kakuzu suddenly grabs his cock and jerks it quickly. Hidan’s body arches to match the pace of Kakuzu’s hand, but his legs are so far apart that he can’t get enough leverage and his attempts only leave him unsatisfied. Kakuzu laughs breathlessly against Hidan’s neck as the younger man finally breaks and a single word leaves his lips

“Please..”

“Yeah that’s it.” Kakuzu whispers with a smirk and slams into Hidan again. This time he moves faster and both he and Hidan moans as they both get closer and closer to finishing. Kakuzu’s breath is coming in short bursts as he feels Hidan’s tightness squeezing his cock.

It doesn’t take long before they both shout out and collapses breathless and weak against each other.

Kakuzu buries his nose in the nape of Hidan’s neck and Hidan laughs, still trying to catch his breath.

“You’re such a jerk. The next time you’ll be the one begging!”

“Hm, we’ll see. If you do it right I might agree to that..”


End file.
